Shugo Chara! Love is in the Air!
by prettycure97
Summary: Amu wants to tell Tadase that she likes him, but she's too scared to. She asks Nadeshiko to help.   Utau needs to get over Ikuto, and Kukai is there to help. She doesn't tell him that she's getting over Ikuto, but she starts to develop feelings for Kukai
1. The Confession

**I should let you readers of mine know that I never had the characters in the story call one another by their last names, or add "-san", "-kun", or any of those endings mentioned in the anime or manga. And the story is like a script. If you don't understand, you'll see. **** And the story is from the 1****st**** season. **

**Hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

Ran: Amu! Get up! School is gonna start!

Miki: Why are you yelling?

Ran: To get her up.

Suu flew over to Amu; who was sleeping.

Suu: Amu, you're going to be late. You must get up.

Amu flung her eyes open and jumped out of bed; flinging the blanket over the Chara's. She put on her white dress shirt and black jacket on, along with her red tie, red plaid skirt and red plaid legwarmers. She brushed her pink hair and put in a red X hairclip. She grabbed her school bag and put her Chara's eggs in her Chara bag.

She ran out of the front door—leaving her parents puzzled—and ran down the street. She rounded a corner so fast she lost her balance. She knew she was going down, but she didn't know that 2 arms were going to go around the side of her stomach to keep her from falling. She opened her eyes and saw Tadase Hotori (King Chair) over her.

Amu: Tadase?... Tadase!

She jumped on her feet and stepped back, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Tadase wore a white dress shirt and a black jacket; which was buttoned up, with a blue tie. He also wore blue plaid shorts and long white socks and brown shoes.

Tadase: Good morning, Amu.

Amu: Oh…uh… sorry about that.

Tadase: It's alright. Why were you in such a rush?

Amu: Oh! School's starting!

Tadase: Not for another 20 minutes.

Amu: Ran said… Ran!

Ran, Miki, and Suu were floating beside her with Kiseki with them.

Ran: Well, I thought you and Tadase would want to walk together. _(Said in a casual tone, while she nudged Kiseki)_

Kiseki: The King should never get nudged.

Amu glared at Ran evilly.

Tadase: Why don't we walk together?

Amu _(cheeks burning)_: Uh, sure.

They talked until they got to school. Amu noticed that people were watching them walked together, whispering to one another. She felt really embarrassed until they saw Nadeshiko Fujisaki (Queen Chair), Kukai Souma (Jack Chair), and Yaya Yuiki (Ace Chair), with their Chara's Temari, Daichi, and Pepe.

They all walked to the Royal Garden and talked about the x-eggs.

Nadeshiko: There have been many x-eggs, hasn't there?

Kukai: Has anyone seen Nikaidou? He just randomly disappeared.

Tadase: Since that we now know of Nikaidou's identity, he probably left town, or told Easter, and they did something about him. And only Amu can Character Transform, so only she can take care of the x-eggs.

Yaya: Yaya wants to transform too!

Nadeshiko: We all do, but until then, it's up to Amu.

The bells rung and the Guardians left for their classes. While walking down to the school, the students were admiring them and thinking how cool they were. Amu heard people say how 'cool and spicy' she was. She didn't quite enjoy that part, because people don't really know who she was.

Amu waited for Nadeshiko at the end of class.

Nadeshiko: Hi, Amu. Is there something you need me for?

Amu: Um… yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something

They walked down the halls, out the front doors and walked along the grass.

Amu: Um, Nadeshiko, have you ever felt something special between someone and yourself?

Nadeshiko: Now that I really think about it, yes.

Amu: And, did you ever feel that you wanted to say it.

Nadeshiko: Sometimes, you need to really think about the person and how they are. 'How long you've known them for' is something big. And if you try to confront him, it needs to come from the heart, and you must know exactly how you feel about him. Who is he?

Amu: Um…I do want to tell you…but I don't know how. Uh…

Nadeshiko: I think I know. Is he a prince?

Amu nodded.

Nadeshiko: For someone like him, he's pretty easy to talk to. But you must do it easy. But for you, I'm sure anytime would be perfect and you'll get an easy response.

When they rounded a corner of the school, they saw Tadase and Kiseki coming out of the school doors.

Nadeshiko: Go and do it now.

Amu: Now?

Nadeshiko pulled Amu forward and ran away. Leaving Amu no choice but to talk with Tadase.

Temari: Do you think that's a good idea.

Nadeshiko: Of course.

Amu nervously walked up to Tadase.

Amu: Uh, hi, Tadase.

Tadase: Oh. Hello Amu.

Amu: Uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something, Tadase.

Tadase: Of course. I'll answer anything for you, Amu.

Amu's cheeks started to go red.

Amu: Um…uh…

Tadase: Amu, you can ask me anything.

Amu: Uh…I wanted to ask you something that I wouldn't ask anyone else.

Tadase: Anything you want to say, please, you can trust me.

Amu: I wanted to say…that I-I really do…uh…l-like…

Tadase's blond hair shown gently in the sunlight, and his eyes sparkled; which made Amu extremely nervous. Then she finally said it.

Amu: You!

Tadase's eyes widened and he looked shocked. Amu lowered her head and started at the ground; thinking she made the biggest mistake of her life. Tadase put a smile on his face and then he held her hand in his. She looked up.

Tadase: Amu, I am a little schocked, but that's because I didn't know you felt that way about me. I didn't want to say anything too soon, in case you didn't feel the same way as I did. I'm really glad you did. I like you, Amu.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Kukai and Utau's Date

Tadase and Amu walked to school together the next day; while holding hands. The whole time, Amu was freaking out in her head; wondering what people would say. Tadase looked over at her, and noticed that she felt uncomfortable.

Tadase: Amu, don't worry, calm down. Nothing will happen. It's okay.

Amu nodded.

When they walked into the gate, students stared at them. Amu started to blush because of the embarrassment. Tadase squeezed her hand a little tighter; noting that he was there. They walked into the Royal garden. Amu felt a brush of relief across her body. They took their seats with Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya.

Yaya: Hmm…something's going on here.

She looked at Amu, then Tadase. Amu blushed.

Kiseki: Pay attention presents! We have to figure out the way of the x-eggs.

Tadase: Kiseki's right. We must keep out guard and make sure all x-eggs are restored.

Ikuto: Still acting like a prince, eh?

Tadase: Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

Ikuto sat in a tree above them. One of the ceiling ties were out.

Kukai: What do you want?

Ikuto: Oh, nothing. Just checking up.

Tadase: Get out of here, you stray cat thief!

Ikuto: Is that any way to treat a guest?

Tadase: Shut up and get out of here!

Ikuto: May be an x-egg attack will help. But only Amu can save every one.

Tadase: Stay away from Amu and get out of here!

Ikuto and his Chara, Yoru, left out of the ceiling. A pair of cat ears appeared on his head, and a cat tail also appeared.

Yoru: Where are we going? I thought we were going to get an x-egg to attack them.

Ikuto: I don't listen to those people from Easter. I do what I want.

Yoru: Where are we going?

Ikuto: To see Utau.

Ikuto jumped from building to building. Luckily, the buildings were close together. He went to the recording studio and found Utau recording. He waited in her dressing room until she was finished. About 5 minutes after he entered, she finished and went into her dressing room.

Utau: IKUTO!

She ran up and jumped on Ikuto's back. He stood still, with his eyes shut.

Ikuto: Why do you do this?

Utau: I'm just happy to see you! You should come around more often.

Utau pushed herself put and kissed his check. Ikuto's eyes opened and he grabbed her arms and flipped her over his body and put her on the small couch.

Ikuto: Utau, you have to get over me. I'm your brother. This isn't right for you to be doing this. If you keep acting like this, I won't come around anymore.

Utau's eyes started to fill with tears.

Utau: You're so mean! You are you saying that? Is it because of that Amu Hinamori? You're awful! Get out!

Ikuto: You needed to here this.

Ikuto jumped out of the window and jumped away.

El: Don't worry, Utau.

Il: Let's take a break and go for a walk.

Utau: Okay.

She whipped her tears away and walked out the dressing room, then out the front doors.

She strolled along the side walk, feeling so heartbroken, that she wasn't looking where she was going. She walked right into someone. She fell backwards, until she felt a hand grab her wrist and stopped her from falling.

Utau: Oh, I'm sorry.

She looked up and the person she walked into was someone from Seiyo Elementary. He had his ears pierced and wore blue plaid shorts with a black suit and a blue tie. His hair was a rusty brown hair. He said: I'm Kukai Soma.

Utau: I'm, uh…

She knew that she couldn't tell him who she was. If she told him that she was Utau Hoshina, then everyone around them would find out.

Utau: Utau. I'm Utau.

Kukai: Okay then. Why do you look upset?

Utau: Oh, well. It's personal.

Kukai: Okay, okay. Do you want to get something to eat?

Utau: Uh, sure.

El: Utau! We have to get back.

Kukai: You have a Chara?

Utau: No! Uh…

Kukai: Daichi, say hi.

Daichi: Yo!

Kukai: this is Daichi.

Utau: This is El, and Il.

El: Hello, Daichi.

Il kicked El out of the way, and greeted Daichi first.

Kukai brought Utau to a noodle place to eat. They had a race to see who could eat their food the fastest. The store owner kept track, though they both finished at the same time. Kukai paid for their food and they left to take a walk from all the food they ate.

Kukai: You might not answer, but why were you sad earlier?

Utau: Well, it might bore you.

Kukai: Try me.

Utau: Well, a guy told me that I have to get over him, and that there was something wrong with how I feel. And it was such a shock, since I've always felt the same way about him since I was a little younger.

Kukai: Well, first, there's nothing wrong with how you feel. You feel what you feel. It takes time to change that. And second, you're really amazing. You ate almost as fast as me. But I let you win.

Kukai laughed.

Utau: Ha! I doubt it. And thanks, you're a lot of help, Kukai.

They walked along the river, talking.

El: Utau, we should get back to the studio now.

Utau: IL!

Kukai: Studio? What's that supposed to mean?

Since Utau wore sunglasses and a hat, Kukai never noticed who she was.

Utau: I'm Utau Hoshina, the famous pop singer.

Kukai: Well, you sure caught me off guard.

Utau: You're not upset that I didn't tell you that at the start?

Kukai: Of course not! That's not a good enough reason to. I understand why you kept it.

Utau: Well, I should get going.

Kukai: See you around!

Kukai gave a large smile, and Utau turned and started to walk away; so did Kukai. Utau stopped. She turned around and saw Kukai start to leave. She ran up to him again. She kissed him on the cheek and said: We will see each other again. She turned around and ran away, leaving Kukai amazed.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Utau's Fight

Yukari: Utau! Get ready for your rehearsal!

Yukari yelled for Utau to hurry herself up. Yukari was Utau's manager. She worked for Easter, along with Utau.

Yukari: We have to hurry up! There are many people there to get their eggs changed.

Utau: I'm ready, you can stop yelling.

Utau was wearing a short black dress with El's and Il's eggs attached to her belt. She also wore large high heels. She stepped out onto the stage calmly as the fans screamed her name. _UTAU HOSHINA!_

Utau started to sing her famous song, Butterfly.

_Open your eyes in the silent night.  
>The wondrous night swooped down,<br>Filled with the sound of footsteps,  
>From a stealthy, desirous black cat's paws.<em>

_A silhouette that carries the moonlight on its back  
><em>_"Come here" It smiles as it beckons me._

Yukari: Good, job, Utau. Keep on Going.

Utau_: A shadow of desire squirms in the town  
>It wanders in the guise of an angel<br>It holds the shards of love without a place to go  
>In its arms as if it treasures them<em>

Everyone in the audience stared deeply straight. Then they went silent at different times, and an egg came out of them, then the white eggs turned black and a large white X appeared on each and every one.

Nadeshiko: Kukai, are you okay? You're quiet today. That _really_ isn't like you.

The Guardians sat at a bench in the park, discussing anything that has happened; like when Ikuto appeared a few days before.

Amu: She's right.

Kukai: Huh? Oh, sorry. I met someone yesterday. It was a shock.

Yaya: Hmm…someone, as in someone special?

Kukai: What? Uh, no.

Tadase: Are you sure.

Kukai: Okay. This person is really random to say. I saw Utau Hoshina.

Amu looked amazed that he saw her. She was sure that she was the only one who knew about her love for Ikuto.

Yaya: And…

Kukai: That's it, really. Just thought I'd tell you. It was pretty random.

Kukai lay back in his chair and acted all relaxed, even though he was confused why she kissed him. He thought about it for a little longer and released that he kind of liked her, just the way as she liked him.

Amu: Well, the x-eggs have been kind of quiet lately.

Tadase: Yes. But I bet that's what Easter wants us to think. So we should…

Tadase couldn't finish his sentence since he saw girl walk by. Her eyes were empty.

Tadase: Looks like now is the time to be prepared.

Amu: Where are they coming from? More are coming.

Nadeshiko: Over there!

She pointed to a large auditorium. People were wondering around without a heart egg in their souls. Some were outside who kept saying _Utau is the best, and no one is better_, in an unlikable voice. But most were inside. They were still yelling Utau's name and wanting her to continue.  
>The Guardians ran into the auditorium and saw Utau on stage. And every one inside had x-eggs above them.<p>

Tadase: Every one, Character Change!

A crown appeared on Tadase's head, a baby bib appeared around Yaya's neck, 2 flowers appeared in Nadeshiko's hair tie, and star appeared on Kukai's head.

Amu: My own Heart, Unlock!

The Humpty Lock glowed and a portal of some sort appeared over Amu. Ran went into her egg. Then she entered Amu's body and he hair turned pink. A pink skirt and top popped on her body, and her hair tied up in a heart hair tie, with a small cap on her head. A pair of pink leg warmers and sneakers also popped on her legs and feet.

Amu: Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!

Utau stopped singing once she noticed Amu and the others. She ordered the fans to leave the auditorium. They automatically listened to her; since they were under her control.

Utau: My own Heart, Unlock.

Il entered her egg and went into Utau's body. A bat like costume appeared on her body. She wore a red leather dress with long red leather boots and bat wing hair pieces, bat wing wrist bands and a bat wing chocker necklace.

Utau: Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm.

Amu: Stop this! Everyone knows this is wrong, Utau!

Utau: Say whatever you want, but there is nothing that is going to stop me.

Amu: Why are you doing this, though? Do you not understand what you're doing is wrong?

Utau: I'm going to do anything to help Ikuto!

Kukai looked up. _Who is Ikuto?_

Utau: Nightmare Lorelei!

A massive wave of butterflies basted towards Amu. Amu raised her hands up that held a pair of pink pompoms and protected herself from the attack.

Tadase: Holy Crown!

He raised his large king staff in the air and a large yellow shield appeared and protected the others.  
>A crowd of x-eggs flew higher in the air and wrapped around Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, and Nadeshiko; enabling them unable to move.<p>

Amu: Everyone! Utau, do you not understand what you're doing?

Utau looked around, this time thinking about what she really was doing. She saw out the door, all the people walking around with heart eggs. Then, she saw all the x-eggs floating around and the ones that held the other Guardians. Then she looked at Kukai. She now released who this was! The person she met a few days before—the one she kissed—was a person from Amu Hinamori's school. She saw the pain on his face, and then she looked at the others. Utau dropped to the ground, now realizing what she did.

Amu walked up to her, and knelt down on her knees. She placed a hand on Utau's shoulder.

Amu: It's okay. It's not your fault.

Utau got up, and tears streamed down her face.

Amu: It's fine, I'll fix this.

She raised her arm and pointed straight out.

Amu: Negative Heart: Lock On!

She put her fingers in the shape of a heart.

Amu: Open Heart!

A blast of pink hearts surrounded all the x-eggs and turned them all back to normal. They flew away and went to find their owners.

Amu went to all her friends to make sure they were okay. But Utau, she went to Kukai, instead of Amu.

Utau: Kukai, I'm sorry I did this to you!

**To Be Continued…**


	4. A Kiss to a Kidnap

Utau stared at the ground with tears rolling down her face; awaiting an answer from Kukai. Out of nowhere, Kukai wrapped his arm around Utau's neck and put her in a head lock; laughing.

Kukai: Of course! I know it wasn't your choice!

Utau: You really believe me?

Kukai: Why wouldn't I?

Utau wiped her tears away and a smile grew on her face. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kukai's neck and hugged him.

The others, on the other hand, felt awkward and decided to give them some room. Nadeshiko decided to give Amu and Tadase some time together.

Nadeshiko: Yaya, why don't I walk you home? We can stop and get some chocolate, if you'd like?

Yaya: Yeah! Yaya loves chocolate! But what about-

She started to look aver at Tadase and Amu until Nadeshiko pulled her by the arm and dragged her out of the building. Amu popped out of her Amulet Heart transformation and back into her school outfit.

Tadase: Why don't I walk you home, Amu? It's a fair bit.

Amu: Uh, sure.

They walked out of the doors and down the street while holding hands.

Amu: Do you think Utau and Kukai like each other?

Tadase: It seems like it. Uh, I was wondering if you were free on the upcoming Friday?

Amu: I think so. Why?

Tadase: Well, I have some tickets to go to a museum. And I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. Will you?

Amu: Uh, sure.

Tadase: If you don't want to, it's okay.

Tadase showed his amazing cute smile he always gives Amu, which made her feel bad for saying yes that way.

Amu: No! Serious, I really want to go with you!

Tadase: Great. Then I'll pick you up at noon. Well, you know how we told each other we really feel about each other, and we felt the same way, I just really wanted to tell you that I'm happy. And that I will always remember that I really do love you.

Amu: R-Really?

Tadase: Yes. Do you?

Amu: Y-Yes.

Tadase: I'm glad.

They got to her house. It was about 7: 45 P.M., and the sun started to go down. He walked her up to her door and said goodbye. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek. Amu was stunned, but she got up the courage to hug him beck. Once she entered her home, and ran up stairs to her bedroom, she shut the door and sank down to the floor. Ran, Miki, and Suu appeared out of her bag.

Suu: What's wrong, Amu?

Miki: Did something happen?

Ran: TELL US!

Before Amu said anything to tell, she screamed and roll up in a ball and rocked back and forth, freaking out about what happened.

Ran: What happened?

Amu grabbed Ran and started to pinch and pull her cheeks

Amu: He did it! It finally happened to me!

Ran, Miki, & Suu: What?

Amu: Tadase kissed me!

Ran, Miki, & Suu: What?

Amu grabbed all of them and squeezed them in her arms.

Amu: It wasn't on the lips, but i-it really was a kiss!

Amu was freaking out so much, she could barley talk. While she was going insane, Miki, Suu and Ran talked about what she said.

Miki _(with a blushing face and talking fast): _Does this mean one of us, me, is going to fall in love with Kiseki?

Suu: Miki. Well, anyways, what are we going to do about Amu?

Ran: I dunno. She'll cool down eventually.

Miki: hey, guys. Look.

She pointed out the window and saw Yoru, Ikuto's Chara.

Ran floated up to Amu, but Amu flung her arm and hit Ran away. Suu and Miki flew to her and caught her.

Miki: Are you okay?

Ran: Uh, yeah, sure.

Suu: Amu, please listen. We have a guest.

Amu: WHO? IS IT TADASE?

Suu: No, it's Yoru.

Amu: Oh. What the heck doe he won't?

Miki: We don't know. Should we let him in?

Amu: Sure, I don't care.

Miki, Suu, and Ran opened the door and Yoru flew in.

Yoru: Finally. It's chilly out there. Amu, you looked crazy from outside.

Ikuto: She really did.

Amu: Ikuto? Why are you here?

Ikuto: Why not? Yoru's here, why wouldn't I be?

Amu: I was hoping it were…someone else. Someone who comes through the front door. Not the window!

Ikuto: Someone like, your dear, Tadase?

Amu: Shut up! What do you want, anyways?

Ikuto: not much.

Amu: Then leave. If you have no business here, then leave.

Ikuto ran up to her so fast that she didn't even see him coming. He picked her up and jumped out the window with her. Amu thrashed around; trying to get out of his hold.

Ran, Miki & Suu: Amu!

Amu: Let me go!

Ikuto: No, this will be exciting for Tadase to see. You'll be a good damsel-in-distress.

Amu: What? We're going to see Tadase?

Ikuto: Why not? You do like him, right?

Ikuto jumped from building to building and reached Tadase's house. He knocked on the door of his bedroom and jumped into the darkness of the night while covering Amu's mouth. Tadase opened the door and looked puzzled because no one was there.

Ikuto: Hello, Tadase.

Tadase: Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Come out here, you cat thief!

Ikuto: Well, now, that name will suit me. Because I have another thing that you'll want.

He stepped out of the darkness, holding Amu, with her mouth still covered.

Tadase: Amu! Let her go!

Ikuto: No, she's enjoyable.

Tadase: Kiseki, Character Change!

Ikuto: What's that going to do?

Kiseki whispered to Tadase.

Kiseki: You must believe in yourself and for those you care about. So we can transform.

Tadase consecrated on his love for Amu and for others that are important to him. Then he thought of his dog, Betty, and that Ikuto was standing over her with his Dumpty Key.

Tadase: My own heart: Unlock!

A portal of some sort appeared over him, and a yellow outfit, resembling a prince, appeared on his body along with a golden crown on his head and a gold, yellow and red king's staff appeared in his hands.

Tadase: Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Tadase's and Ikuto's Past

_**Tsumugu**__**: Amu's father  
><strong>__**Tsukasa**__**: Amu's mother**_

Tadase: Let Amu go!

Ikuto: Um…No. Like I said, she's enjoyable.

Amu: No! Listen to him. Let me go.

Ikuto: He'll have to fight me.

Tadase: Fine, I will. White Decoration!

Tadase raised his staff and a blast of yellow, red and orange energy blasted out at Ikuto. Still holding onto Amu, Ikuto jumped out of the way. He thrash a large cat claw out of his hand and out at Tadase.

Tadase: Holy Crown!

A blast of yellow energy formed at the end of Tadase's staff in the shape of a crown being used as a shield to protect Tadase and deflected the cat claw.

Ikuto: Hmm…you've gotten really boring, Tadase. This is nothing.

He set Amu on the ground and called for Yoru.

Ikuto: My own Heart: Unlock.

A bluish purple portal appeared over Ikuto's body. A cat tail and a pair of cat ears popped on his body. A black leather suit appeared on his body along with a glove with metal claws on it on his right hand.

Ikuto: Character Transformation: Black Lynx.

Amu got up and went to Tadase.

Amu: Where are Ran, and the others?

Tadase: I never saw—oh, there they are.

Ran: Amu!

Amu: Let's go! My own Heart: Unlock!

She wore her hair in a side ponytail, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The Humpty Lock shines with pink light.

Amu: Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!

Ran: Amu, you have to stand your guar. Okay?

Amu: Yes.

Ikuto: Slash Claw.

He slashed his metal claw device at Tadase; not Amu.

Tadase: Holy Crown!

The attack deflected the slash claw.

Tadase: Ikuto, do you find me boring because I keep defecting your attacks?

Tadase gave a smirk, though Ikuto looked no different. But, inside, he was quite annoyed that he wasn't doing anything.

Tadase: And I want my Dumpty Key back!

Ikuto: Hmm…no.

Tadase: Why do you do this! Why are you acting like this? You never did when we were little!

Amu: When you were little?

Ikuto: I grew up. It's about time you do too.

Tadase: Shut up! Give me my key back! And my dog!

Tadase's eyes slowly filled with tears; thinking of the memories he had with his dog and his friends, Ikuto and Utau.

Ikuto jumped in the air, releasing he should try to see Utau and Easter.

Tadase and Amu popped back into their normal clothes.

Amu: What did you mean when you were little?

Tadase: Well, Ikuto's father left the family when Ikuto and Utau were little. Leaving their mother in distress. By this happening, she was put in the hospital. Their family and mine were close friends, and Ikuto's mother asked if Ikuto and Utau could stay with us for the time being. Apparently, my mother got bad vibes from Ikuto, though I couldn't understand because it all happened when I was really young.

Amu: Really?

Tadase: Yes. Then, one night, I heard my dog, Betty, barking at the door. I went out and I saw Ikuto walking away with his violin—an adult violin actually. I ran over to him—calling his name—but he never listened, and I tripped on the stones, but he never came to help me. He just ran away. Then 2 years ago, when I arrived from school, I heard a violin playing the backyard. I ran outside and saw Ikuto standing over Betty, who was lying on the ground. Dead. And Ikuto held the Dumpty Key—which was the key y father gave me to hold onto like it was my life. And I never forgave him for what he did to Betty and that he stole from me.

Amu: I'm so sorry. I didn't know your past was like that.

She stared at her hands which were clasped on her lap. She felt nervous for what she was thinking of doing. But she decided to do it. She twisted her body around sideways and wrapped her arms around Tadase's neck and hugged him tight.

Amu: I really am sorry about that.

Tadase wrapped his hands around her waist and hugged her back. He said in a weary voice:

Tadase: It's okay. Thank you.

They got up and walked to the front of Tadase's house.

Tadase: Would you like me to walk you home?

Amu: I think I'll be fine.

Tadase: You sure?

Amu: Yes. Don't worry. I have my Chara's with me.

Tadase: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Amu: Okay. Goodbye.

Tadase: Goodbye.

While Amu was walking down the street to her house, it was about 8: 12 P.M.

Ran: That was interesting what happened between Tadase and Ikuto.

Amu: I know. I can't believe they were once friends. And that they lived together.

Miki: You would have never guessed it, since the way that they act now.

Amu: Yeah. Do you guys think that Ikuto killed Betty?

Ran: Hmm…I don't know. It's something he would do,

Suu: But could he be so heartless? And careless?

Amu: I don't know. But I hope Tadase is better.

Miki: I hope his sadness doesn't affect Kiseki.

Ran & Suu: Miki…

Amu sighed, feeling sorry for Tadase, and a little for Ikuto. Since his father left the family and that his mother was put in the hospital. But she wondered if he _really was_ careless enough to kill an animal. When she arrived home she was greeted differently than she normally was by her father. And normally by her mother.

Tsumugu: Amu were you out to see… a boy?

Amu: Of course not.

Ran: There's that attitude again.

Tsukasa: Papa, calm down.

Tsumugu: But Mama…

Tsukasa: You can go up to your room if you want, I'll take care of Papa.

Amu walked up to her room and jumped on her bed. After a few seconds, she heard a small wimper. She jumped up and saw Yoru.

Amu: You! Why are you here?

Yoru: Wow. That hurt.

Amu: What?

Yoru: N-Nothing.

Amu: So why are you here?

Yoru: Well, Ikuto is busy and I overheard that story that Tadase told you. And I wanted to tell you, for Ikuto, another side of the story.

**To Be Continued… **


	6. Smashed Egg!

**This is a really short chapter; shorter than all my other ones. Sorry they're al short. But, please enjoy. R&R!**

_**Naginata**__: consists of a wooden shaft with a curved blade on the end._

Amu: What side? There's another side?

Yoru: Yeah.

Amu: Well?

Yoru: 'Well' what?

Amu: Are you going to tell me?

Yoru: Hmm…

Amu: What 'Hmm'

Yoru laughed.

Yoru: I don't know if I want to tell you now.

Amu: What?

Yoru: Bye.

Amu: GET BACK HERE, YOU!

Yoru flew out the window. Amu yelled and flopped on the bed.

Amu: I can't believe that happened!

Ran: Amu, Calm down.

Amu: Okay. I should just get some sleep and forget that stupid cat.

Suu: Right!

Amu: Okay. Good night, guys.

Ran, Miki & Suu: Good night.

Amu entered that Royal Garden the next morning to work on paper work. The whole time, Yaya moaned about having to do paper work. Amu released that her Chara's were still sleeping. Then she also remember that they were up really early that morning. She decided to let them sleep.

Yaya: Yaya doesn't like paper work! Let's do something fun.

Nadeshiko: Sometimes this is what we have to do, Yaya. You know that.

Yaya: But I don't like it.

Amu: I'm almost done with this pile.

Kukai: So am I.

Suddenly, the roof's tiles crack and caved in on them.

Tadase: Kiseki!

A crown popped on Tadase's head.

Tadase: Holy Crown!

A shield appeared over top of the Guardians and the glass that fell dissolved when it touched the shield.

Ikuto jumped in from the ceiling. But he looked different than what he looked like from when he transformed last. He still had cat ears and a cat tail, but he wore a black suit and tie and a red arm band around his left arm. He had a red collar around a black jacket that he wore over his suit. He also carried a violin. A river of x-eggs followed him and filled the Royal Garden.

Amu: What's happening?

The x-eggs flew by and knocked all of the Guardians over. Then, Amu released that he Chara's were sleeping across the room in her bag; which were surrounded by x-eggs, so they wouldn't hear what was happening.

Tadase: Everyone, Character Change!

A star appeared on Kuaki's head, a bib wrapped around Yaya's neck and 2 cherry blossom hairclips appeared in Nadeshiko's hair tie and a naginata appeared in her hand.

Ikuto's violin turned into a Death Scythe.

Ikuto: Dark Night Storm.

Ikuto spun the scythe, causing a tornado of dark energy at the Guardians. They all stood in front of Amu. Kukai and Tadase used their attacks to block the night storm. Kukai flew up on his s board and tried to distract Ikuto. But he caught sight of movement and saw Nadeshiko run for Amu's eggs. A bunch of x-eggs wrapped around Tadase, Yaya, Kukai and Amu. Nadeshiko used her naginata to block it. Ikuto flash his phantom claw at her. She didn't black a lot but the claw only scratched her. But that did a lot of damage.

She fell to the ground. Temari hovered over her; seeing if she was okay. Suddenly, Temari was shut in her Chara egg, and then it turned pure white and landed on the ground. Nadeshiko stretched her arm out and held her. The egg was as cold as ice. She held it close and tried to warm it. With another hand, she picked up her naginata and threw it at Ikuto. It scratched his arm, and he threw his claw forward and threw the naginata back at her. The wooden handle knocked at her wrist and knocked her over. She lay on the ground on her stomach and never noticed that Temari's egg flew up in the air. Once she noticed, it was too late.

Temari's egg hit the ground and smashed into many pieces.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Goodbye?

Ikuto looked down and the ground and left after having a shocked look on his face. He was being summoned.

Nadeshiko knelt down and picked some pieces of Temari's egg up in her hand. She stared at them with a white face, in complete shock and sadness. Tears filled her eyes. She put the pieces back down and stood up.

Amu: Nadeshiko…

She only stared at the ground. She turned around and walked out of the doors.

Tadase: Amu, I want you to go to Nadeshiko's house tomorrow. Not today. I'm sure she wants to be alone. Okay?

Amu: Yes. But, I think we should save the egg shells. And, I don't know, burry them. Since, I don't think she'll come back.

Kukai: Yeah.

The Guardians gathered up the remains of the egg and wrapped then and put them in a small box.

Tadase walked out of his room and went out of his house doors. He noticed a letter in the mail slot addressed to him. It said, _To: Tadase Hotori. From: Nadeshiko Fujisaki._ He opened it amazed that if was from her. He read every word and released what was happening. He ran to school and into the Royal Garden. The tea was set up as usual. But there was no snacks as Nadeshiko made.

Yaya: What's wrong, Tadase. You're out of breath.

Tadase: I got a letter from Nadeshiko!

Kukai & Yaya: What?

He opened the letter and read it to Kukai and Yaya.

Kukai: I can't believe it.

Yaya: Why does this have to happen!

Tadase: Oh no.

Kukai: What?

Tadase: What is Amu going to say?

Amu and her Chara's went to Nadeshiko's home. She rang on the device by the door. On the speaker, Nadeshiko's grandmother answered.

Nadeshiko's Grandmother: Hello?

Amu: Hello. Is Nadeshiko there?

Nadeshiko's Grandmother: Oh. No she isn't.

Amu: Oh, well, thank you anyways.

Nadeshiko's Grandmother: I'll tell you where she went. Hello? Hello?

Amu already ran off to the Royal Garden. It was a Saturday, but they decided to go and meet there anyways. Once she ran in the doors, she saw everyone there, except for Nadeshiko.

Amu: Is she not here? She wasn't at her house, so I thought she'd be here.

Yaya looked extremely sad. So did everyone else.

Amu: What?

Tadase: Well, sometime yesterday, last night or this morning, Nadeshiko left a letter in me mail box. I already read it to everyone. So, I guess I should just give it to you to read.

Tadase gave a letter to Amu.

_Dear Tadase and Guardians,_

_I want you to read this letter to the other Guardians. Since I was the Q Chair, I decided to give it to the K Chair. You. So, I wanted to tell everyone that I am going to attend a dance school in Europe to become a professional dancer. I choose that I can no longer be a Guardian or go to Seiyo Academy because I no longer have a Chara anymore, because of the past events. I cannot face the ones I care about now that I have no power. Tell Amu that I'm sorry for not saying anything to her about me leaving. _

_I really feel bad that I can't say goodbye in person, but I'm too humiliated that I am leaving my best friends. But I feel awful about this, losing my Chara. It's like a hole is now in my heart and soul. I may come back, but I have to release exactly what happened. Goodbye._

_Love, Nadeshiko. _

Amu: She left?

Tadase: Yes. But no one knows when.

Amu: Excuse me.

She left the Royal Garden and her Chara's followed. She sat on the grass and hugged her knees and cried.

Kukai: Tadase, I think you should go to Amu. Yaya and I will clean up.

Tadase: Okay.

When Tadase left, he heard Yaya complaining about cleaning up. He gave a small giggle and searched for Amu. He spotted her on a small hill in front on the soccer field. Her Chara's were sitting on the ground next to her; not knowing what to do, until Miki saw Tadase coming towards them. She nudged Ran and Suu. They were all delighted.

Tadase: Amu…

She said nothing. Tadase sat on the ground next to her and Kiseki sat with Amu's Chara's. Amu mumbled.

Amu: I can't believe she left.

She was no longer crying but just upset.

Tadase: It was a shock. But you should know that goodbye's doesn't mean that you'll never see them again. One day, she'll come back.

Amu: Only God knows when that will be.

Tadase: Don't worry, Amu. You will, only with the rest of us, see her again.

Amu: Do you really think so?

She looked up at him, and he gave his cute smile that always makes Amu nervous.

Tadase: I wouldn't lie.

Amu leaned on him remembering all the times they all had with Nadeshiko. Tadase put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her tight

Tadase: Don't worry.

They sat on the grass for a few minutes. Just with Tadase comforting Amu and rocking her.

Amu: Tadase?

Tadase: Yes?

Amu: Um… you know, since we are dating…

Tadase: Yeah.

Amu: I wanted to say that…I…

She looked straight into Tadase's eyes.

Amu: I wanted to say that… I love you, Tadase.

Tadase: I love you, too, Amu.

They leaned into each other closer until their lips met. He kissed her and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Amu smelt the fragrance of Tadase's shampoo, which she enjoyed. They were both so happy. It was like it was meant to be. They both truly did love each other more than anything in the world.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. The DoubleDate

**Brontosaurus: **It was the dinosaur that had the extremely long neck. It was an herbivore.

**Pterodactyl:** It is a flying dinosaur with a fully teethed beck.

The phone started to ring at 12:00 P.M. Amu ran to the buzzing phone.

Amu: Hello.

Tadase: Hello, Amu.

Amu: Tadase?

Tadase: Good afternoon. You did remember we were going to the museum today, right?

Amu: Yes, of course.

Tadase: I'll be over in about 10 minutes.

Amu: Okay. Bye.

Amu hung up the phone and froze. Her Chara's floated up to her.

Suu: Amu…

Amu: AHH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!

Miki: What?

Amu: I'm going out to a museum with Tadase! And I have 10 minutes to pick out a new outfit!

Miki: Don't worry. I'll help.

Amu: Thanks.

Amu grabbed her Chara's and raced up the stairs and into her room. Miki dug threw her closet and dresser and pick out some clothes.

She put on a black skirt with a pink top that had red roses on it. Overtop of the shirt, was a pure white jacket. She also wore long red leggings with a pair of black shoes. She tied two red crosses hairclips at both sides of her head.

Ran: You're a genius, Miki!

Miki: Thank you. Yes, I know.

The doorbell rung.

Amu: Just in time.

Her Chara's followed her down the stairs and to the door where she greeted Tadase. They took a bus to a large museum. The outside of it had a large sculpture of some sort at the entrance. They went inside and took a look at the map. They decided to just walk around to see what they could see first. They first saw a large brontosaurus skeleton. Then they saw a pterodactyl hanging from the ceiling. They moved onto the mummy exhibited. There was all sorts of mummified people in coffins.

In the mummy exhibit, the saw Kukai and Utau.

Kukai: Yo!

Tadase: hello, Kukai. Utau.

Amu: We didn't know you to were going to come?

Utau: What does it matter?

Kukai: Hey. Why don't we hang out now?

Utau: Now?

Kukai: Sure.

Utau: Fine.

The saw more Egyptian items that were held. Amu got distracted by a boy who was talking while taking notes on what he saw.

Boy: I would love to work at a museum! It's so fascinating!

A group of older boys walked up and snatched his book.

Boy #1: I doubt you'll never be able to pull it off. It's so nerdy of you.

Boy #2: You know it.

The group of older boys threw his notebook down the hallway.

Boy: They're right. I'm not smart enough to pull it off. And I don't know anything about the things they hold I the museum.

His heart egg came out of his body. It turned black and a large white X appeared on it. His eyes dulled and he sat on the ground and leaned against the ground.

Amu: Tadase. Look at that boy.

Tadase: Now? Let's go, Amu.

Amu: Right:

Tadase: My own Heart: Unlock!

Amu: My own Heart: Unlock!

A portal of some sort appeared over Tadase, and a yellow outfit, resembling a prince, appeared on his body along with a golden crown on his head and a gold, yellow and red king's staff appeared in his hands.

The Humpty Lock glowed and a portal of some sort appeared over Amu. Ran went into her egg. Then she entered Amu's body and he hair turned pink. A pink skirt and top popped on her body, and her hair tied up in a heart hair tie, with a small cap on her head. A pair of pink leg warmers and sneakers also popped on her legs and feet.

Tadase: Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!

Amu: Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!

Utau: My own Heart: Unlock.

Kukai: My own Heart: Unlock!

Il entered her egg and went into Utau's body. A bat like costume appeared on her body. She wore a red leather dress with long red leather boots and bat wing hair pieces, bat wing wrist bands and a bat wing chocker necklace.

Diachi entered his egg and went into Kukai's body. Kukai wore a green outfit of a pilot with pilot goggles with a star on his left of the pilot headband. And a pair of black boots.

Utau: Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm.

Kukai: Character Transformation: Sky Jack!

Kukai: Alright! Now I can transform!

X-Egg: Useless!

A storm of purple energy flew at them.

Tadase: Holy Crown!

A shield appeared out of Tadase's staff and blocked the energy from hitting them. The voice of the boy with the notebook started talking from the x-egg.

Boy: I can't be part of the museum. I'm not smart enough and I know nothing about it.

Amu: You're wrong!

Boy: Huh?

Amu: If you don't think you're smart enough, then study hard for your tests, and learn about how the museum works. And what kind of exhibits they have here. Don't let anyone bring those dreams of yours down! You are who you are. And live your own life.

Boy: I-I can?...

Amu: Negative Heart: Lock on. Open Heart!

Amu put her hands in the shape of a heart and heart shaped rings flowed from out of her hands and purified the x-egg back into a heart's egg. It then returned to the boy. The 4 popped back into their regular clothes and walked around for a bit more.

A few hours later, the saw more of the museum. Then Utau and Kukai left Tadase and Amu to go home. Tadase and Amu left for Tadase's house. When they entered his bedroom, the saw Yoru sitting on Tadase's desk.

Amu & Tadase: Yoru!

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Ikuto's Side

Amu & Tadase: Yoru!

Yoru: H-Hi… I only thought Tadase was going to be here.

Kiseki: What do you want?

Yoru: I wanted to tell Tadase the parts of Ikuto's past.

Tadase: Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Yoru: Yeah.

Tadase and Amu took a seat on Tadase's bed and all the Chara's sat on his desk to listen to what Yoru had to say.

Yoru: The beginning was right. How Ikuto and Utau had to move in with Tadase, and how their father left and their mother was put in the hospital. Ikuto, Utau and Tadase were best friends and they always played together. Along with Betty. He and Utau felt betrayed by their father and I don't think they'll ever forgive him. Ikuto occasionally played the violin for Tadase and Utau.

Tadase: Yes. I remember everything you've said. But what other parts are there that I _don't_ know.

Yoru: The parts you don't know are this. Ikuto once talked with Tsukasa Amakawa about his father. Tsukasa said that he would help Ikuto search for his father. Ikuto then left with his father's violin that Tsukasa gave him. That was the night that Betty found him leaving and Tadase tried to go after him. When you fell, Tadase, Ikuto tried his hardest not to go to you. He wanted to leave without you knowing when.

Tadase: So _that's_ why he didn't go to help me.

Yoru: When they went out, Ikuto and Tsukasa, Ikuto raised money by playing the violin for going on to find his father. An old woman heard him playing and talked with Tsukasa. After Ikuto's performance, Tsukasa said that the old woman heard his father, Alto Tsukiyomi, playing a related tone and the violin was similar. The way Ikuto held his posture made the woman know that he had to be related to Alto. When Ikuto stood looking out over the city on a small road, Tsukasa went to buy food for them. By the time he came back, he caught a glimpse of a black car pulling up and pulling Ikuto inside. The drove off; too fast for Tsukasa to catch up. The people who took Ikuto were Easter.

Years later, Ikuto went back to the Hotori's to find Betty and Tadase's grandmother. He saw Tadase's grandmother talk to Betty. Saying something about a _veterinarian bed_ and _the warmth of the sun._ Then, when Tadase's grandmother went inside, Ikuto went up to Betty and started to play his violin. He saw that Betty was dying of old age. His music put the pain out of her body, and calmed her. He never killed her, just wanted to help her into a peaceful sleep.

He wanted to stay with the Hotori's but he had a destiny to find his father.

Kiseki: Then what about Tadase's grandmother and the Dumpty Key?

Yoru: The Dumpty Key originally belonged to Alto. And the fall from Tadase's grandmother was a mistake. Ikuto did and never will do anything to hurt the Hotori's family. They took him and Utau in as one of their own.

Tadase: So that's…

Amu: Tadase…

Tadase looked straight down at the ground. He finally released that everything he thought of Ikuto—being and thief and only causes pain and misfortune—was wrong.

Tadase: If only I knew that from the start. If I did, then everything about the hatred we have each other could have been avoided.

Amu: Yoru, is Ikuto still under control by Easter?

Yoru: I think so. I've been away from him for a few days.

Amu: Tadase, let's go look for him!

Tadase: Amu…

Amu: Now you know what else happened. He was like an older brother to you. And you care for him. I know you would do anything for him, and so would the Chara's and I, right?

All Chara's: Yeah!

Tadase: Everyone…thank you. Let's go find him!

Amu, Tadase, Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Suu and Yoru left Tadase's house and searched for Ikuto. They didn't split up since Ikuto has extreme power now that he is Death Rebel. They ran about the city; searching for him. Yoru ran through the allies and summoned his stray cat friends to find Ikuto. Yoru soared back to Amu and Tadase and said that he found Ikuto. They followed Yoru to a small ally and saw Ikuto sitting up against a brick wall between too buildings. They saw that Ikuto was beaten. He had bruises and cuts all over his body. Some of his clothes were ripped by a knife of some sort. He had the violin beside him, looking normal again.

Tadase & Amu: Ikuto!

They ran up to him to see if he was okay.

Tadase: What did they do to you?

Ikuto answered in a hoarse voice and couldn't say much.

Ikuto: Easter…said they…didn't need me a-a-anymore. S-So, they beat me.

Amu: We have to get you out of here to someplace warmer.

Yoru: I know a way!

Tadase: Let's get you out of here, Ikuto.

Tadase and Amu put one of Ikuto's arms over their shoulders and pick him up to his feet. While they walked along, Tadase thought of saying something to him.

Tadase: If you told me why you left all those years ago, out disputing could never have started. We could have still been like brothers.

Ikuto said nothing. They brought him to Tadase's house. They set him on Tadase's bed and washed his face off with a cloth. Most of him was now clean, but you could still see some bruises. They gave him some tea and his voice became clearer.

Ikuto: I'm not sure if you heard. But when Easter brought me back, I heard that the Boss didn't need me for work anymore. So they brought me out and beat me, then they sent me out to suffer.

Amu: That's horrible. Why would they do that?

Yoru: Who knows. Do you know that the manger is Ikuto's stepfather?

Tadase & Amu: What?

Ikuto: Yeah. He's Utau's and my stepfather, Kazuomi Ichinomiya or Hoshina.

Tadase: They shouldn't get away with this! We have to gather up the others and go to Easter!

Amu: Right.

They called Kukai, Yaya, and Utau and told them to meet them at Tadase's house. It was difficult for Amu to make Utau come. Even after saying that Ikuto was going to be there. But she came. When they arrived, they went to Easter's company with direction of Kukai. When they arrived, they all transformed.

Amu: My own Heart: Unlock!

Tadase: My own Heart: Unlock!

Ikuto: My own Heart: Unlock.

Kukai: My own Heart: Unlock!

Utau: My own Heart: Unlock.

Yaya: Yaya's own Heart: Unlock!

Ran, Kiseki, Yoru, Diachi, Il, and Pepe entered their eggs and then enerted Amu's, Tadase's, Ikuto's, Kukai's Utau's and Yaya's body.

She wore her hair in a side ponytail, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her shoes, all with heart-shaped accessories. She has a ribbon tied around her neck and one around her skirt. The Humpty Lock shines with pink light.

A yellow outfit, resembling a prince, appeared on his body along with a golden crown on his head and a gold, yellow and red king's staff appeared in his hands.

A bluish purple portal appeared over Ikuto's body. A cat tail and a pair of cat ears popped on his body. A black leather suit appeared on his body along with a glove with metal claws on it on his right hand.

Kukai wore a green outfit of a pilot with pilot goggles with a star on his left of the pilot headband. And a pair of black boots.

A bat like costume appeared on Utau's body. She wore a red leather dress with long red leather boots and bat wing hair pieces, bat wing wrist bands and a bat wing chocker necklace.

Yaya wore a pink bunny like costume with a pair of pink bunny ears with red ribbons tied around them and pink slipper like shoes. She also had a yellow bib around her neck.

Amu: Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!

Tadase: Character Transformation: Platinum Heart!

Ikuto: Character Transformation: Black Lynx!

Kukai: Character Transformation: Sky Jack!

Utau: Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!

Yaya: Character Transformation: Dear Baby!

Amu: Every one, let's go!

**To Be Continued…**


	10. She Came Back!

Tadase walked up to the doors and went to open it. When he touched it, it sent an electrical shock threw him and flung him back.

Ikuto: Slash Claw!

The claw device on his wrist shot out and smashed the doors open. They continued to search for the room that had the Boss in. No one has ever seen the Boss, but they had to show that you couldn't beat someone up and get rid of them.

A pile of x-eggs flew out at them and started to attack them. There was so many of them! They flew at them with amazing speed and power and wrapped around every single one of them. They struggled, but every time they did, the x-eggs wrapped around tighter. They heard a voice say:_ Dance of the Cherry Blossoms_. Amu opened her eyes and saw a crowd of cherry blossom feathers fly by. The x-eggs got distracted and loosened they're grip. The others were able to get free.

Amu: Nadeshiko!

Nadeshiko wore a butterfly related kimono for her transformation.

Nadeshiko: Hello, Amu.

Amu: I can't believe you're here!

She ran up and hugged her, while Nadeshiko giggled.

Nadeshiko: It's good to see you too.

Kukai: Golden Victory Shoot!

A shining golden ball appeared overtop of his board and he kicked it to the x-eggs and damages them.

Yaya: Merry, Merry.

A flying baby mobile appeared and put some x-eggs to sleep.

Tadase: White Decoration!

Tadase raised his staff and a blast of yellow, red and orange energy blasted out at the x-eggs.

Utau: Nightmare Lorelei!

A flock of butterflies flew out at x-eggs.

Ikuto: Amu!

Amu: Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!

Amu shaped her hands in a heart and heart shaped rings flowed out of them purifying the eggs back to normal. They flew out in different directions to find their owner. Amu jumped back on the ground and walked up to Nadeshiko again.

Amu: How did…uh…Termari return?

Nadeshiko: I was surprised, but sher egg randomly reappeared to me. When she hatched again, she said that my love for her brought her back. And I never offically left for Europe. I was planning to, but my mother said that something that involved me told her to stay. So I did, but I never went to school for a bit. And when you came by to my house, my grandmother didn't know I was still there.

All 7 of them eventually made it to the top of the buiding. Though, they're were so x-egg attacks along the way. Ikuto guided them to the place where the director stayed;Kazuomi Hoshina.

Kazuomi: Well, Ikuto, you decided to come back. We thought you would have died on the street.

Ikuto: You have to try better than that to get rid of me.

Kazuomi: Hmm. Well, why did you _really_ come back?

Amu: We came to stop you from turning kids heart eggs into x-eggs!

Tadase: You have no right to do this!

Kazuomi: The Boss wouldn't be happy if you tried to stop us.

Kazuomi snapped his fingers and a river of x-eggs poured in from every direction. They wrapped around all of them. Kazuomi walked out of the room and the x-eggs lifted them off the ground to follow him. He walked down a hall that Ikuto never knew was there. He entered a rom that had glowing rocks in boxes that hung from the walls. The x-eggs followed him and and to every one's amazment, they noticed the Boss was nothing than what they expected.

He had blond hair and blue eyes. He also wore a formal black suit. And he looked as if he were about 6 years old. Easter was runned by a mear child.

Kazuomi: I brought the people who apparently wants to stop us, Hikaru.

Hikaru: If you haden't noticed, all those times the Embryo appeared and you saw them, Kazuomi, I also saw it. The Embryo doesn't interest me anymore. Since I saw it, it was nothing that what I expected. I thought it would be nicer looking; but I was wrong.

Amu broke out of the x-eggs that held her. She distracted the x-eggs that held the others with her pom-poms and they lost hold of them. They others broke out of the x-eggs and they started to fight.

Utau: Nightmare Lorelei!

A flock of butterflies flew out at x-eggs.

Yaya: Merry, Merry.

A flying baby mobile appeared and put some x-eggs to sleep.

Amu: Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!

Amu shaped her hands in a heart and heart shaped rings flowed out of them purifying the eggs back to normal. They flew out in different directions to find their owner. Then, the Embryo appeared from the open window.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. The Search is Over

**This is my last chapter! I just finished the series until Encore. I watched the entire series with ****XAnimeLover22X. (Fanfiction name). I hope you enjoy my chapter and the overall story. Please check out my profile and my other stories and PLEASE R&R!**

The Embryo floated up to Hikaru. He didn't look too excited or amazed. The Embryo floated closer to him and sat in the palm of his hand. It glowed and entered his body. Hikaru didn't seem much different.

Yaya: What happened?

Kukai: I think the Embryo is his heart egg.

Hikaru: The Embryo…is my…heart egg?

Amu walked up to Hikaru who was still puzzled by the surprise that just happened.

Amu: Hikaru, what you were doing, that wasn't right. Stealing heart eggs just to attract the Embryo was wrong. And now, since you didn't like the Embryo, it turned out to be your heart egg. I want you to promise me that nothing will happen like this again that involves you.

Hikaru: Alright.

Amu: I know you have a pure heart, and that's why the Embryo is yours. And one day, you're going to find you would be self that lives inside you.

Kazuomi: Hikaru, I now know that you are never really happy with things you've accomplished. And I know that it is my fault. I raised you under strict rules and I've never seen you laugh or be around with friends. The Embryo experience made me realize this. I truly am sorry.

He wrapped his arms around his grandson and apologizes. Hikaru started to cry because he never experienced this and it felt so warm and loving. Kazuomi also shed one tear.

Tadase put and arm around Amu's should and side hugged her. Behind them, Yaya watched them and looks at them very suspiciously.

While Tadase still had an arm around her shoulder, Amu put one of her arms around his back. She thought that the search for the Embryo was now over and the dispute between Ikuto and Tadase were over. Easter was now over. Ikuto and Utau—along with Utau's manger—was free from Easter. Everything was perfect now. Nadeshiko came back and Temari was okay. There was nothing that was or could go wrong from this day on.

**The End**


	12. Check my Profile

Hey, I posted a picture of Kukai and Utau. And a picture of Rima and Nagihiko. Check out my profile to see a picture of them.


End file.
